Growing up with the Cohens
by ocobsessedrachel2
Summary: How exactly did Seth and Summer raise 12 children alone? Find out from the very beginning, where it all started. SS, some RM here and there, some drama along the way for excitement, and a lot of fluff for enjoyment.
1. Deep Breaths

**Well _Growing up with the Cohen_ seems to be winning so far. So I'll get a head start! Enjoy! And remember, this story starts off right before baby #1 was born, and throughout the chapters the kids will get older. Think of _The Cohens_ like a brief summary of their lives, and _this_ is the actual story. Maybe one chapter to a child, etc.**

**You don't _need_ to have read The Cohens to understand this story since it basically takes it from the beginning. So if you wanna be surprised then there is no need.**

**On with the show!**

"Cohen I can't do this." A very pregnant Summer Roberts began to hyperventilate as her boyfriend eased her into a sitting position on his bed.

At almost 9 months pregnant, Summer knew that she was going to pop any day. And frankly, she was nervous. When she had first found out she was pregnant it didn't seem like _that_ big of a deal. Sure, your stomach gets a little bigger, you wait 9 months and bam, you've got yourself a kid. But now, now it was getting closer, and Summer had much more education on the process of childbirth. What was so miraculous about it was a mystery to her. From the videotapes she had watched and books read it seemed pretty damn disgusting. But that's what you got for getting knocked up at age 17.

Seth got on his knees behind Summer and began to rub her shoulders. "Hey, baby shh, it's okay! You can do this. Deep breaths, come on."

Summer shook her head and closed her eyes. "No, no I can't! I don't want to Cohen, I'm scared! What if it hates me? What if I'm a bad mom? What if—"

Seth cut her off with a soft kiss on the lips. "No 'what ifs'. This kid is going to love you and we are going to be the best god damn parents ever."

She had to smile. Seth was just so cute when he tried to be all macho when proving a point. She turned around to face him and draped her arms around his neck. "Why do you have to be so damn cute all the time?"

"Eh I try." Seth gave a nonchalant shrug with a cocky grin plastered across his face.

"So," Summer began, arms still circled around Seth, fingers twirling in his hair, "We still have to pick out names."

Seth raised a finger to just under his mouth as he thought. "Hmm… I've been thinking, and have come up with 2 great boys and girls' names."

"Okay shoot."

"Okay. Well, if it's a girl, Macy. And if it's a boy, Kai." Seth gave a cocky grin and crossed his arms, looking very pleased with his original choices.

Summer seemed to have other thoughts. "Okay Macy is… whatever but _Kai_? Who would name their kid Kai? It sounds like some yellow, tropical fish with blue stripes down the side. God Cohen, you suck at name picking."

Seth looked shocked and hurt that his _wonderful_ names were not approved by his girlfriend. "Are you serious? And by the way I said _Kai_, not _Flounder_. It is a beautiful name! It means the sea in Hawaiian."

Summer scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Great Cohen, our kid will be named after a body of water. Lucky child."

"Fine, what did you choose then?" Seth asked bitterly, clearly unhappy that Macy and Kai had been vetoed from the baby name list.

"Alright," Summer grinned "For a boy, Aden, and for a girl, Kaelyn. Aren't those pretty?"

Seth looked disgusted. "Aden? You want to name our child Aden?"

"What it's better than Kai! And it _actually_ means something much better than _the sea_. Aden means the handsome one." Summer stated proudly, lying back on Seth's bed.

"Ooh, that handsome one, yes we simply _must_ name our kid Aden _just_ for that purpose."

"Fine, what do you think of Kaelyn?" Summer reasoned, at least wanting one of her names to get picked.

Seth thought for a moment before nodding his head from side to side. "Yeah, I kind of like Kaelyn. It's pretty."

Summer gave a squeal of excitement. They had a daughter's name picked out. Now all they needed was a boy name and they'd be all set.

"So now all we need is a name for a boy." Seth said after the excitement of choosing Kaelyn had died down.

Summer shrugged a closed her eyes. "Nah, I have a feeling it'll be a girl anyways. My motherly senses are telling me so."

Seth bit his lip to keep from laughing. Both he and Summer had decided early on that they would wait to find out the sex of the baby.

"Alright Sum. I'm going to go to class. I'll be home soon, you gonna be okay?" Seth asked, slinging his backpack across his chest.

Summer nodded and gave him, a quick peck on the lips. She was glad that Seth had decided on staying in school. God knows one of them would need to have an education to support themselves and a child. She breathed in deeply and fell asleep, not knowing what would happen when she next woke up.

------------------

Summer awoke to sharp pains in her belly. She immediately sat up and realized that the bed beneath her was wet. He water must have broken, she was in labour! Leaning over to look at the clock Summer realized that she had been asleep for 4 hours.

"Kirsten? You home?" Summer waddled out of Seth's room and tried to make her way down the stairs.

No answer.

Shit!

Summer grabbed her cell and called Seth, he had better have his cell on.

Ring, ring.

Yes! It was on. 'Come on Cohen, pick up!' Summer thought to herself, having her own rage blackout inside her head.

A voice that Summer couldn't identify answered the phone. "Hello? Wanting to speak To Mr. Cohen are we?"

Oh shit, she had gotten Seth into trouble. That must have been Mr. Matthews, his English teacher. "Umm, yeah can I talk to him, please, it's an emergency."

"Oh is it?" The voice mocked, "Well then, I'll be sure to tell Mr. Cohen to call you back, AFTER CLASS!"

The phone went dead as Mr. Matthews hung up.

"Asshole!" Now Summer was pissed, and in pain. She started to feel a sharp jab of pain on her right side and sat down right there on their on the stairs, clutching her rounded stomach.

Okay, one more call she could do it.

"Newport Group, Kirsten speaking, how may I help you?" Kirsten answered in her cheery work voice.

"Kirsten," Summer panted out, "Kirsten I'm in labour, no one's home, Seth can't get to the phone—"

"Wow, wow Summer" Kirsten said in a calming voice, "Take it easy, I'll be there in 5 minutes, take deep breaths, you can do it."

Summer nodded to no one and hung up the phone. Of course she could do it. She was Summer Roberts, and Summer Roberts could handle just about anything… and then another contraction began.

------------------

There was a knock at the door of classroom D, and Mr. Matthews stood up from his chair and walked over to answer it.

Dean Kim stepped forewords and motioned for Seth to follow her out. Ignoring the 'ooh's' Seth grabbed his books and followed her out of the classroom.

"Mr. Cohen, not to alarm you or anything but we have just received a call from your mother, apparently Summer Roberts, the girl you _impregnated_," which Dr. Kim said in an obviously disapproving voice, "is in labour. They have asked you to get down to the hospital as soon as possible."

Seth's eyes widened.

Oh fuck. He was 17; he couldn't be a dad already. Holy shit. What a hypocrite he was being. Just a few hours ago he was in his rooming comforting Summer about how they were going to be fabulous parents, and how they were ready for this. Yeah, okay, so much for that. Now Seth was just as nervous and freaked out as Summer had been. But fuck it. Summer needed him now so he was going to get to her.

"Th…thanks," Seth managed as he bolted our of Harbour and hopped into the Range Rover. Deep breaths.

------------------

Summer lay in her hospital bed now dressed in a very hideously pattered hospital gown with Kirsten by her side, clutching her hand.

"Where the fuck is Cohen?" Summer whined as she felt another contraction coming. They had been growing awfully close and she was worried that Cohen was going to miss the birth of their baby.

Kirsten gave Summer a sympathetic look. "I called Dr. Kim (_A/N- is it Dean Kim or Dr. Kim? Lol)_ and told her to notify Seth. I'm sure he's on his way sweetie.

"Well he better hurry… the… fuck… u-up." Summer squeezed Kirsten's hand even tighter and clenched her legs together, as him she were telling the baby to stay the fuck up her vagina until Cohen came.

The nurse came in and did a check on Summer. "Well, you're 10 centimeters, looks like your ready to be moved to the delivery room." She smiled before walking out of the room, and coming back, pushing forwards none other than Seth! He was looking extremely pale and his hair was stuck up at odd ends.

"This one's a little nervous, might need some words of wisdom." The nurse joked, pointing to Seth.

Summer, however, didn't seem to find it so funny. "Where the hell were you Cohen?"

Seth gave a weak shrug. "Sorry Sum."

"Sorry Sum? That's what I get? I'm delivering a fucking baby in a few minutes and all you can say is _sorry Sum_?"

"Deep breaths hunny," Kirsten poked her head in, trying not to interfere.

Thinking that Kirsten was asking him, Seth took a few deep breaths and smiled at Summer. "Let's do this."

------------------

An hour and a bit later Seth came smiling out of the delivery room, surprised to see Ryan, Marissa, Sandy and Julie all waiting.

"Well?" Julie asked, annoyed that Seth was taking so long so spit it out.

"We have a boy!" Seth declared, raising his arms in the air. "Jake Sandy Cohen."

So much for Kaelyn!

**Okay well I don't know how you enjoyed that. Don't worry, not every chapter will be a birthing section. Most will be growing up with the children.**


	2. Cooper James

**I loved the reviews! Thanks everyone. Remember that each chapter skips a bit into the future. I may not always write it, it should be obvious though. But I will write it when necessary.**

**Also, apparently for season 3 the gang is in their senior year which confuses me, because I thought season one was junior year (they _did_ have their prom last year). But… I am Canadian, so I don't know how it all works. So for my story line purposes, they started off in junior in season 1, okay? Sorry if it doesn't add up exactly, I'm doing my best.**

**Today's Spotlight Reviewer**

**Kursk: I really liked your ideas, Kirsten and Sandy's initial reaction to their teen pregnancy will play out a bit in this chapter. Neil Roberts may make appearances later on, but the story focus won't be too much on him, too many other stories have that plot already. Also thanks for being such a loyal reviewer to all of _The Cohen_ stories.**

Sandy Cohen held his grandson and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. Wow, just 7 months old and already he was stunning. His gorgeous brown eyes imitated Summer's and when he gave his goofy little baby smile Seth's dimples were visible on his cheeks. There was no doubt that this child came from both Seth and Summer. He was the perfect mix of them both.

It was hard to imagine that just 14 months ago the last thing that he had wanted was for this child to be born. And now, after 7 months of getting to know his grandson, he really couldn't imagine it any other way.

Sandy had to admit that Seth and Summer had impressed him. They had both finished their junior year and were halfway done their senior year- very much in thanks to the daytime nanny. Their grades had been kept up, and they had still managed to raise a beautiful baby boy in the midst of it all. Sandy was proud, there was no doubt about it.

A knock at the nursery door brought Sandy back to life as he placed a sleeping Jake gently back in his crib. To help out Seth and Summer, The Cohen's had offered to make a nursery out of the guest bedroom which was conveniently next to Seth's bedroom. The once plain white room had been transformed into a paradise for Jake. The walls painted a pale blue with gorgeous murals of farm animals plastered across them. A white crib was placed in the corner of the room, and beside it was a changing table. On the opposite side sat a hand crafted rocking chair next to an antique bookcase filled with all sorts of books. It was gloriously friendly and sunny room.

"Hey dad, uh, can Summer and I talk to you and mom, um, in the kitchen?" Seth asked as his father opened the door, peeking in to find Jake asleep in his crib.

Sandy gave a quiet nod so not to disturb the sleeping baby, and followed his son down the stairs.

He got downstairs to find Kirsten sitting at the kitchen table adjacent to Summer who was nervously biting her freshly manicured nails. Sandy couldn't help to shove off the uneasiness he was feeling as he sat down across from the girls.

Seth remained standing as he paced back in forth from the island counter to the wall. "Okay…" he began, stopping his pacing and turning to face his parents. "So, I know that you're probably not going to be all that pleased with us, considering that you have us the responsibility speech about 14 months ago… but um, me and Summer… you see Summer and I… we um kind of uh…"

"Oh my _God_ Cohen, just _tell_ them!" Summer begged, annoyed at Seth's postponing ramblings.

Seth breathed out and began again. "Alright, Summer is pregnant again. Um, 3 months actually." He winced waiting for the yelling he remembered so well from the last time. What he was shocked to feel was not his father's yelling, but the tight embrace he pulled him into after a moment of silence.

"Congratulations son," he whispered in his ear, patting him on the back.

Seth and Summer stood shocked. This was not the reaction they were expecting. It was far different the last time…

_Flashback_

"_You **what**?" Sandy Cohen slammed his fists to the table standing up, looking at his son with pure anger._

_Seth stood cowering into the wall and his father stepped closer. "I… uh…"_

"_I heard you the first time. What I want to know is what you were thinking! I warned you about using protection. You aren't even 17 years old!" Sandy paced back and forth, running his fingers through his jet black hair._

"_Dad, we didn't plan it, it sort of just happened!" Seth argued, not wanting to upset Summer._

_Sandy made to speak but Summer interrupted him. "Please Mr. Cohen, we were careless, we know that, but please, we are keeping this baby, please don't be angry."_

_Sandy sighed and rubbed his forehead, as if in deep stress. "Summer, listen, I don't have responsibility for you, but Seth is my son, and if he does something like this I need to fix it."_

_Seth cut in, finally making a stand for himself. "Yeah dad, but you can't fix this, it's my and Summer's problem. And we've made a decision to keep this baby. I've got to be responsible for myself, and I know I have disappointed you, but there isn't anything you can do to change the situation." And with that he grabbed Summer's hand and they walked out the door._

_A defeated Sandy looked expectantly at Kirsten and she just shook her head. "He's right Sandy. I think that yelling will only push them away. We need to explain that we'll be there for them, no matter what."_

_After a moment of thought Sandy looked up and met Kirsten's eyes._ "_Well if that's what they need then I'll do my best to support them. But it doesn't mean that I respect what they did." And with that he too got up and left leaving Kirsten alone in the kitchen._

**6 months later**

Seth stood over Summer who was lying in the hospital bed, the day after giving birth to their second son, Cooper James. It was hard to believe that at 18 years old they had two children under the age of 2. Everything had seemed so… surreal for the past couple of years.

Jake was now 14 months old, walking, and even saying a few words. Seth held him up so that he could see his new little brother.

"Jay this is Cooper!" Seth pointed to the tiny bundle wrapped up in blue, cradled in Summer's arms.

Jake cocked his head in confusion as if he was wondering how a bundle of blankets could be his baby brother.

Summer smiled and gave Jake and Seth a hug.

And there they were. The family of 4, happy Cohens (and a Roberts). Little did they know that this was just the beginning of a very long journey to come.

**Okay I hope that you all liked it. I know it was short. Too much of _me_ writing. Ryan and Marissa _will_ appear in later on chapters, probably in one or two more, depending on how the story goes. **

**Please review! They give me a lot of inspiration and give me a bit of a boost. Good or bad, I just want to improve.**


	3. Until Death do us Part

**More lovely reviews! Thanks everybody. This chapter should be longer. I hope you all enjoy!**

**By the way, I wrote out a traditional Jewish wedding. I am Jewish and was at one yesterday (a wedding), so I tried to remember all that I could! Lol. I know that Seth is technically not Jewish since Kirsten isn't, but he was raised to be Jewish in a way, so I feel that he would want to have a Jewish wedding.**

**Today's Spotlight Reviewer:**

**Adambrody10: haha yes Cooper James is like Jimmy Cooper. The ironic thing is that _you_ pointed it out even before I realized it! Lol!**

1 year later

Seth took a deep breath and checked himself out in the mirror one last time. He had to admit, he looked pretty damn good. It still amazed him that today he was getting married to the woman he had loved since he was just 7 years old. Not only that, but at just 19 years old they already had 2 boys and Seth was still going to college at USC. Things were not the way he had expected, they were even better.

A knock at the hotel room door brought Seth out of his thoughts. Ryan stepped into the room and put his hand over Seth's right shoulder. "It's time to go buddy."

Seth gave a simple curt nod and followed Ryan out of the room and down the elevator. He and Summer were getting married on a lovely historic, and very private island called Salt Cay as a part of the Turks and Caicos islands on the beach, right outside of their hotel.

As Seth walked out and lined up in his order for walking down the aisle, his breath was immediately taken away. There were 3 rows of white chairs on either side of a long aisle which was covered in rose peddles. Up at the end of the aisle stood the 'chuppah,' a four-posted structure with a cover on top, traditionally used in Jewish weddings. Under the chuppah were yet more rose petals, and baskets of flowers hanging from the small roof. Beyond the ceremonial area was a long stretch of snow white sand, going as far as the eye could see, and a breathtaking view of the Caribbean ocean was right in front. As far as Seth could see, it was absolutely perfect. There weren't many guests, he and Summer had decided to keep it small. Just close friends and family were invited.

As the music started to play the guests turned around to watch those in the wedding walk down the aisle. When it was Seth's turn he took a deep breath and grabbed his mother's arm, striding down the aisle. "You look amazing honey." Kirsten whispered in her son's ear, tears coming to her eyes. She couldn't believe that her little boy was getting married.

Once everyone was in their places, the music changed as Summer began her walk down the aisle. Her father, much to Seth _and_ Summer's surprise, had gleefully accepted Summer's request to walk her down the aisle. It came as a shock considering how much he had disapproved of Jake and Cooper. Seth remembered all too well Neil Roberts' last words when Summer had told him.

"_I refuse to be affiliated with a pregnant 16 year old, let alone my pregnant daughter. If your choice is to keep this baby Summer, I refuse to be a part of your life."_

Summer had been torn apart over it for months. Her father, her _'daddy'_ had kicked her out of the house and wanted nothing to do with her. The two who had been inseparable were suddenly not even acknowledging that the other existed. Seth's guess was that Neil had been feeling so guilty for refusing to be a part of his daughter's, and his grandchildren's lives for the past 3 years, that this was his way of apologizing.

Seth's eyes widened to double the normal size as he saw his gorgeous bride to be come closer. His Summer. God he loved her. She looked absolutely amazing. She wore a simple but elegant strapless Vera Wang gown which flattered her young, motherly curves in a graceful but sexy way. Her hair hung loosely in her natural, gorgeous waves at the side and her eyes lay only on Seth.

His heart did a little flip and she came closer and he walked over to take her arm from her father's. 4 years and 2 kids later she could still make him nervous. They turned to face the rabbi who was standing at the alter smiling at them.

The rabbi spoke in Hebrew for several minutes before asking for the rings. An almost 3 year old Jake walked up and handed him the rings which he had so carefully carried on a small pillow. For weeks now Jake was so excited to be the _ring bearer _at his parents wedding. He gave his sweet smile at his father before turning back as Kirsten picked him up.

"Seth Ezeikel, please repeat after me." The rabbi said as Seth held the ring over Summer's finger. "I Seth,"

"I Seth," Seth repeated strongly, for he was sure that there was nothing he wanted more in the world than Summer.

"Promise to love, and to care for,"

"Promise to love and to care for,"

"My bride, in sickness and in health,"

"My bride, in sickness and in health,"

"Until death do us part."

"Until death do us part." Seth finished, sliding the silver band onto Summer's slender finger. He could feel that Summer was shaking beneath him, but he knew that she was just as nervous and just as excited as he was.

The rabbi turned to Summer and asked her to repeat the same thing. And she did, sliding Seth's own wedding band onto his finger.

After the signing of the 'ketuba,' Seth and Summer were proclaimed to be man and wife. Seth crushed the glass beneath his foot and the guests all shouted, "Mazel Tov!"

It was then; finally that he could kiss Summer. He took her in his arms and gave her a long passionate kiss. "I'll love you forever," he whispered in her ear before heading back down the aisle, where they could finally have a few moments to be together, alone.

**Short, I know, but I really wanted to get the wedding scene in. Next will be the wedding party and… baby #3! Hahaha. Hope ya'll enjoyed and please review to tell me what you thought!**


	4. Tyler

**It's been so long, I know, I'm sorry. Things have been busy! You all know how it is with school. Okay so I said I'd have the wedding reception in here… but I'm not. You'll see what happens…**

**Disclaimer: all belongs to Fox… but we all know that by now**

"Wow." Seth laid back on the plush king sized bed of their gorgeous honeymoon suite, panting heavily.

"God Summer. That was just… wow."

Summer smiled a pushed Seth's damp curls out of the way giving him a sweet and gentle kiss on the forehead.

It was hard to believe that just several hours ago they had gotten married. It was over! All of that planning and now it was over. But it had been perfect. After the reception there was quiet but lovely party outside where a wooden dance floor was laid down. The theme of the wedding had been paradise, and where they were truly _was_ paradise. The white sandy beach, tables dotting around with candles lit surrounding them. White daisies were strung around everywhere and on everything. It was like they were living in a little chunk of heaven, even if it were only for a few hours.

So much had happened apart from their marriage that night. Ryan had proposed to Marissa after they announced that she was pregnant. He had done it the traditional way, down on one knee in front of the whole crowd. Everyone had applauded and Summer didn't even feel as though her 'thunder' was being stolen. She was genuinely happy for her friend.

Jake and Cooper had gone back to Newport with their Grandma Kirsten and Grandpa Sandy while Seth and Summer were staying in Turks and Cacaos for an additional week.

And already, just 3 hours after saying goodbye to everyone, they'd had sex twice. They sure weren't wasting any time.

"Hey Cohen?" Summer whispered after the long period of silence they had just had, simply listening to each other breathe.

Seth, who was half asleep at this point grumbled a little and managed a, "Hmm?"

Summer let out a deep breathe before letting sleep take her over, "I'm so glad that I married you."

9 months later

"Well, we did it again." Seth laughed, looking down at his brand new son, Tyler Luke. It seemed like just yesterday that he had been in this exact hospital room, seeing baby CJ be born. And in some ways, it was quite recently. After all, Cooper was just two years old, and Jake was almost four. It was crazy at how fast the boys were growing up.

Summer laughed brushing back her hair and she watched her new baby adoringly. He was a particularly cute baby. She wasn't sure if he was any cute than Jake or CJ at that stage but he definitely wasn't any less cute. It was hard to tell, the baby being one day old and all. But he was definitely a keeper. And she _loved_ his name. Tyler. She had loved the name since forever. But Seth and Summer had a game where they bet what the baby would be before they had it (they never checked ahead of time). The other two times Seth had guess right in it being a boy. This time Seth had lost, predicting that Tyler would be a girl. It was all for a good reason though. Seth actually wanted to name their daughter Elizabeth. Elizabeth! Their daughter would be the dead queen of England. No wait… was she still alive? Summer had no clue, nor did she care. All that she cared was that he baby was _not_ named Elizabeth and that _his_ name was Tyler.

There was a knock at the door as Kirsten, Sandy, Ryan and Marissa walked in with Jake and CJ in hand, and Marissa toting her own 2 month old son, Zach.

"And?" Kirsten asked, eager to find out the sex _and_ name of her new grandchild. It was hard to believe that she was just 42 years old, yet she had four grandchildren. Things were definitely not the way she was expecting them to be. They were even better.

Summer smiled, her hand held tightly in Seth's as she motioned them all over to see her new bundle of joy. "Okay… Kirsten, Sandy, Riss, Ry, Coop(er), Jay _and_ little Zach… this is our new son Tyler!"

And the room was in uproar. Everyone 'awed' and took turns holding Tyler, cooing and making baby faces. During this time Summer and Seth took Jake and Cooper onto their laps, smiling at their family. Three would do for a while. They didn't need anymore. Maybe somewhere along the lines of the future a fourth baby would be born. But for at least several years, they were done. Because at this point, everything was perfect. Three boys, Seth was in his senior year of USC, and everything was going so well. Nothing had to change.

**A/N- Again, I wrote a short chapter. But if I had written more here it would've been too dragged on. I will write more about the present children within a year so I won't be skipping too much. I hope that you all enjoyed this and please drop by a review to give me some tips, words of encouragement, constructive criticism, etc.**

**Xoxo**

**- Rachel**


	5. Not How We Expected Things

**Hope this makes up for the delay…**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I said it before and I'll say it again… Fox and Josh own it… I'm just a lil' 14 year old from Canada. Haha! Yeah not funny, I get it.**

Two Months Later

"I can't believe he's starting school Cohen! I mean he's still a baby! God they start this preschool shit a little young don't you think?" Summer rambled as she set a plate of pancakes down in front of Jake, cutting his food for him distractedly.

Today was Jake's first day of school and Summer was nervous. She didn't want to let her little baby go already. Seth, being the supportive husband, had offered to take off school and take Jake, but Summer got one of her ever so often rage blackouts and Seth had now sworn to silence.

"Mommy, don't say shit." Jake said, turning around and looking up at his mother with his delicious brown eyes that made her want to just eat him up.

"Sorry Jay, your right. Eat up, today's a big day!" Summer put on a bright face and ruffled his wavy brown hair.

As Jake finished up, Summer sent Seth to get him dressed as she cleaned up the kitchen. After giving birth to Tyler that summer she had decided that 3 little boys was too much to handle and hired herself a nurse. And thank _God_ for Anita. In Summer's opinion, Anita was the best thing that had ever happened to the family. Seth didn't go that far, but agreed that she had been an enormous help.

"Okay buddy, you ready to go to school?" Seth asked, kneeling down at Jake's level, lifting the baseball cap on his head.

Jake gave a cute grin and nodded, shoving his hat back on. "Come _on_ mommy! I'm gonna be late if you take this long!"

Smiling Summer walked straight past Seth, who she was still mad at even though she had forgotten why, and took her son's hand, leading him to their Mercedes.

- - - - - - - -

"And?" Seth asked as his wife strode in the front door of their small Newport home. Last year Seth, with the help of his parents, had managed to buy a small, but actually quite lovely, 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom beach home. It wasn't anything fancy compared to where he and Summer had grown up, but it worked for them. Cooper and Jake shared a room where Summer had hand painted a mural, and baby Tyler slept in the nursery where Anita had a small room off of it. It wasn't much but it was home.

Summer gave a huge sigh and sank into the nearest armchair. Seth hurried behind her and began massaging her shoulders, knowing exactly what to do when Summer got this stressed.

"Hey, baby what's the matter?" Seth asked after Summer was unusually quiet for several minutes.

Summer let out another breath of air and turned to face Seth. "It's just that, when I dropped off Jake at preschool there were like 60 other mothers doing the same thing. And it was at that point where I didn't feel like I belonged there. I mean these moms were normal! They were at least all over 30 years old and I swear Cohen, they looked at me like I was just a kid dropping off my little brother." Summer slowly let tears drop from eyes and down her silky soft cheeks.

Seth quickly brushed away her tears with the pad of his thumb before speaking. "Hey Sum, you know we're just as much parents as they are! So what if we're a little younger? We just started our family young."

Summer shook her head. "Yeah but Seth, kids our age are off at college all over the world! NYU, USC, San Diego State! They're off partying and learning and having the best fucking time. And here _we_ are at age 20 in a small house that smells like diapers with 3 little kids!"

Seth looked at her shocked, not believing that she had just said that. After a moments silence he simply nodded his head. "Right. Good to know how you feel." And he turned around, walking out the door.

Not even bothering to stop him, Summer finally let herself cry. Everything that had been so hard on her from the past 3 years, all emotions that she'd kept inside were now coming out. And maybe it was just what she needed.

- - - - - - - -

Seth had been driving in his car for hours, not ending up in a single place, simply thinking. How could Summer say all of those things? Here he thought that she was finally happy! They had three gorgeous children, a decent house, and, he thought, a great husband! So what the hell was wrong with her? He had thought that she knew when they had their kids that the normal teenage life was over. No more parties, no more getting completely wasted or high. Things were different now. Maybe it had just hit Summer now. Maybe he just had to give her time.

He looked at his watch which read 2:30 p.m. he had class in 15 minutes. And, already being close to LA, he drove over, hoping that at least school would get his mind off of everything.

- - - - - - - -

"Seth, just who I was hoping to see!" Professor Burklier motioned or Seth to come into his office.

Seth, expecting the worse followed Professor Burklier and sat down across from him in a large, comfortable armchair.

For the past 2 and a half years Seth had being studying film at the University of Southern California in hopes of making it big. He had initially wanted to be a graphic artist, but after studying film for a while he had realized that it was the way to go. He wasn't set to graduate for another year or two, so when his favorite professor had called him into his office, he couldn't help but wonder why.

"Well Mr. Cohen, I have been examining your work over the past few years, and I must say that you have really impressed me." Professor Burklier said, shuffling a few papers in front of him. "Your short films are excellent and captivating. The story lines are so simple, yet so addicting. Mr. Anderson of Beverly Hills Productions has asked to meet you, and you can understand what an honor this is."

Seth's mouth hung open slightly. Beverly Hills Productions wanted to meet _him_? Of all the thousands of talented students _he_ was the one who was selected? "Wow Sir… I mean, wow. When do I meet him?"

"Tomorrow morning, 9:30 sharp in the BHP studio. I'll pick you up and take you there. This is a great opportunity Mr. Cohen, so I suggest you practice up for what you want to say to him tonight."

- - - - - - - -

Driving home Seth was thinking hard yet again. _'Mr. Anderson of Beverly Hills productions has asked to meet you.'_ Wow. He still couldn't believe that he, Seth Cohen was chosen. That a famous Hollywood producer wanted to meet him out of hundreds of thousands of others. He couldn't wait to go home and tell Summer.

**Hmm… I'm not so pleased with this chapter for some reason, but I'd still like to hear some feedback please!**

**Thanks!**

**- Rachel**


	6. Beverly Hills Productions

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; Josh and FOX own it...**

**This is still in the same tense as the last chapter. It is still going to skip years later on, just not right now. Any advice feel free to tell me!**

**Okay sorry for the delay. I can't update every day, but I do my best to get chapters up with school and everything. Please enjoy.**

Summer was doing the laundry when Seth came in, a huge smile on his face. Something had to be up. The last time Summer had seen Seth was when he was really pissed off at her. And she didn't blame him one bit. She had been a total bitch. How could she have said those awful things to him? How could she have thrown such nonsense in his face? Sure there were days when she prayed to God that this was a dream and that tomorrow she'd wake up from it. But she knew that this was her life, her responsibility, and her _family_ to take care of. It must have been all of the tension growing inside of her which made her burst. At least Seth looked happy now. Maybe some good news was on the way.

"You will never fucking believe it Summer." Seth was rubbing his hands together as he usually did when he was itching to say something that he wanted to build up first before telling.

Shutting the top of the washing machine and turning the switch Summer put her hands on her hips and nodded for him to continue.

Seth came closer placing his hands on his shoulders as he looked her directly in the eyes. "Well… you are looking at the man who has been requested for an interview by _the_ Clarke Anderson."

Summer's eyes widened to double of her normal size. "Like the actual Clarke Anderson? The Clarke Anderson of Beverly Hills productions? The Clarke Anderson whose studio makes tons of box offices hits every year? Are you fucking kidding me?" At this point Summer was pacing the room in absolute disbelief. Cohen, _her_ Seth Cohen was going to be meeting with the famous Hollywood producer of Beverly Hills Productions; the top studio in all of LA!

Seth nodded cockily. "I know. Totally stellar eh?"

Giving him her famous expression of, 'what the fuck did you just do?' Summer just shook her head. He was adorable but that Seth Cohen was truly a piece of work. Sometimes she wondered how she had fallen in love with such a freak.

"So, why does Mr. Famous Anderson want from you Mr. Cohen?" Summer asked seductively, suddenly finding Seth extremely sexy.

Seth swallowed as he tried to ignore the small tongue tracing lines inside his ear. "I…I wouldn't know. I assume it's to offer m…me—Summer! Please how can I concentrate when you're doing that to me?" By now Summer's hands had slowly wandered to his pants and was undoing his buckle, pleased to see the struggle he was putting up to continue was he was saying. By the time she'd reached his boxers Seth was finding it immensely difficult to continue. "So any…anyways I—oh fuck. Summer just please… don't stop."

Grinning widely Summer pulled Seth's body closer to hers, her other hand still working magic below the waist. Finally Seth gave in and really kissed her, deep and hard. It was urgent, not like those soft kisses that you take a moment to recover from. This was the real deal.

Once his shirt was disposed of, Summer ran her hands over his newly exposed chest. Damn he was the sexiest loser she'd ever done. He also may have been the only guy she'd actually _done_, but still.

As they began to move upstairs and into the bedroom, Seth halted the kiss for a moment. "What about the boys?"

Summer shook his head and gave him a deep kiss, tongue stroking the roof of his hot mouth. "Anita," she breathed out in her raspy voice that she always got when they did this.

That was a good enough answer for Seth who seemed just as eager as Summer. Often they had sex without making up in the first place. Seth highly doubted that the afternoon's fight would ever come up again. The freakishly good makeup sex usually blew all of the bickers right out of their brains; even the more serious ones.

"Cohen?" Summer managed as she broke away for a mere second.

"Mhm?" Seth was quickly working on unbuttoning her blouse, thinking only about how hot her body was going to look underneath her layers of clothes. It was one think he never understood about women; their need to layer everything. Like seriously, throw on a shirt and jeans and go out the door! But the girls needed their time .They needed to choose the correct colours which complimented each other and work on layering them over top of each other. Sometimes Summer would buy a hideously expensive shirt only to cover it with another one. It drove Seth insane. But this was _not_ the time to be thinking about worthless crap like that. This was the time to focus on the hot body in front of him and focus on what he was going to do with it.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?"

Seth, whose hands were busy fingering the edge of her panties stopped. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Summer shrugged and put her hand up before Seth kissed her again. "And Cohen?"

"What?" Seth was starting to get pissed off by now. All he wanted was to fucking fuck her already. And she was getting on his nerves.

"I think we should use a condom. Three kids are enough considering I'm not even 21 yet."

Groaning Seth rolled over and grabbed a condom on the dresser next to him. He was just about to make some smartass comment that probably would have gotten him out of having sex when a pleasurable sensation was felt in his groin. He looked down to find Summer looking strait up at him while her mouth was doing some serious work. Maybe he wasn't so annoyed with her after all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seth woke up feeling nervous. He was extremely anxious about his upcoming meeting. Last night it had been some crazy thing that he couldn't believe was happening. But now, it was real. He was going to be speaking with Clarke Anderson in less than 3 hours and he had no idea what he was going to say. And the fact that _Seth Cohen_ had no idea what to say probably meant that nothing would soon lead to useless rambling. He knew that Clarke would have no time for that.

He walked downstairs clean and fresh in his brand new black DeSantis shirt and his dark jeans. It was the outfit Summer had laid out for him. She called it his 'smart but sexy' look.

After looking him up and down Summer, who was up early feeding Jake and CJ, raised her eyebrows. "Looking good in black Cohen."

Seth mumbled a, "thanks," before sitting down next to CJ, a pout evident on his face.

CJ looked up from his waffles at his father. "Daddy, is something the matter?"

Cooper had an extremely large vocabulary for a 2 ½ year old. He talked like he was a full grown man living inside a toddler's body.

Sighing Seth turned to face his son. "No Coop, nothing's the matter. I'm just a little stressed."

CJ nodded in understanding before turning back to his breakfast.

"Cohen!" Summer whined, an annoyed expression his her face. "I _told_ you not to call him Coop! It's bad enough that everyone calls him CJ. The name 'Coop' will only confuse him for when he sees the real Coop, you know what I mean?"

Seth blinked several times as he processed Summer's totally useless information which was just filling up his brain with nothing rather than what he might say at the interview. Rubbing his eyes he looked down at his brand new digital watch before standing up from the table and clearing his unused plate. "I'm gonna go now." He waved goodbye to his boys, gave Summer a peck on the cheek and strode out the door to his car. Sometimes a good drive was all you needed to think.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At ten after nine Seth strode into the Beverly Hills Production Studios, Professor Burklier beside him. "It is normal to be nervous Mr. Cohen. Just remember that you are extremely talented. Mr. Anderson chose _you_ when there were thousands of others he could have picked from. He sees something in you and I do too. Just stay calm and answer him truthfully. If you do I guarantee that this interview will be just fine."

Seth took a deep breath and realized that everything his professor had just said was 100 true. _He_ had been chosen out of everyone in a campus of hundreds of thousands of students, _he_ was the one who Mr. Anderson thought stood out, and_ he_ was the one standing here today about to meet the famous producer of BHP. But surprisingly, this calmed him down. Everything would be fine if he acted how he wanted to feel. If that made sense.

As they walked up to the desk a secretary with long dark hair, quite pretty actually, she reminded him of Summer, told them that Mr. Anderson would see them now.

His heart was beating a mile a minute as he walked through the glass door which read, 'Mr. Clarke Anderson,' in bolded capital letters. This was it. No turning back.

A good looking man who looked to be in his mid thirties shook Seth's hand and then Professor Burklier's before sitting down in his desk, motioning for Seth and his professor to sit down in the chairs in front of him. "Well Mr. Cohen, I have looked at some of your video presentations and I must say that I am extremely impressed. You have managed to take simplicity and transform it into a mind gripping reality. Now, how old did you say you were again?"

Seth was so taken aback by Mr. Anderson's compliment that he almost couldn't find his voice. But remembering confidence he cleared his throat professionally a spoke clearly. "I'll be twenty-one this November."

Clarke Anderson's eyes widened. He was obviously very shocked. "Wow! A boy your age creating films like this? If you're this talented now Mr. Cohen I can only imagine what you'll be like in the future."

"Well thank you sir. Wow, that boosted my self esteem about 10,000 degrees."

Clarke shook his head swiftly moved his hand in a nonchalant way. "Please Mr. Cohen, call me Clarke. Sir sounds so stiff. I'm not that old myself."

Seth laughed. "Well if I must call you Clarke than I insist that you call me Seth. Or Cohen. Actually don't call me Cohen, that's what my wife calls me."

Clarke looked very amused. "This one's a character," he said pointing to Seth as he eyed Professor Burklier, "I like him."

Seth's heart jumped a mile. Clarke Anderson said he liked him! _Clarke Anderson!_ It was all he could do to keep from yelling out that last part as he remained cool in his seat. This was no problem. He had gotten off on Clarke's right foot. As long as he continued to play it smooth he would be fine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well Seth I have been _very_ pleased with this interview. You've got the personality, the style, not to mention the talent of becoming a director, and I believe that I can help you. Now not many films would sign a 20 year old onto an A-List production, so we'll start you off lower, but definitely not the lowest. How does assistant director sound to you?"

Seth jaw dropped open. He was starting as assistant director? Man the universe must have been on his side today. "That sounds fucking unreal! Oh crap, I'm sorry." He blew it. How could he have been so stupid? He had to go all Seth Cohen right there.

Clarke smiled and put his hand on Seth's right shoulder. "Seth, just be you. I like you. You're funny as Seth Cohen. So if you want to curse in front of me go right ahead. You're a good man and I can't wait to start working with you." And with that he bid Seth and Professor Burklier goodbye before exiting the office.

"So," Professor B turned to Seth grinning, his hands tucked into his pockets."

"So… this is _amazing_! Summer wont' believe it."

**Sorry about my ending, kind of iffy I know. I hoped that you enjoyed it and that it came out right. Please review and leave me a note with your lovely thoughts!**

**Xoxo**

**Rachel**

**p.s. I tried to make this longer! I wasn't too successful, but it was better than the others.**


	7. A Reunion

**Omg it's my 15th birthday today! Yay! Well it is 12:25 a.m on September 24th, I don't know when I'll finish this chapter because it's late… but right now it is my birthday! So maybe my 15 year old knowledge will help me to make this great. Lol.**

**Oh wait, I finished this on September 25th, oh well. I still am 15 though! Haha! **

**Disclaimer: again… it's all you Josh and Fox**

Summer chewed what was left of the nail on her index finger as she nervously checked the time on her other wrist. Where the hell was Seth? His meeting had been at 9:00 am, probably lasted until 11:00, two hour drive home depending on the traffic, maybe he stopped for coffee. With all appropriate delays Seth should have been home hours ago. And now, at 10:30 at night, Summer was beginning to worry. What if something happened to him? What if he got in a car crash? Oh fuck what would they do? She'd have the raise the boys alone! And her poor Cohen. God she was worried now. As she seriously considered calling the police her missing husband came bursting through the door.

Summer dropped the phone and embraced him in a tight hug. "Where were you?" she whispered in a scared voice, holding onto him tight as if she were afraid he'd disappear if he wasn't in her arms.

Seth laughed and pulled away, looking into Summer's deep brown eyes. "Sum, I'm fine. Sorry I scared you, I had my cell turned off. But, I have some news." His face remained emotionless so Summer had to wonder if what he had to say was good news or bad news.

"Okay Sum, well I met with Clarke Anderson, and I first I was scared shitless. I mean you saw me this morning right?" Summer nodded as for Seth to go on. "So I walked in, and there he is, a young man, in his thirties, smiling at me calmly and coolly. I mean he was totally cool and just… mellow if that's what you could call it. He made me feel like I was his friend." Pausing for emphasis Seth continued. "So he asked me some basic questions, complemented my talents, bla, bla, bla… and then he gave me a job!"

Summer's jaw dropped open before she gave an excited squeal. "Oh my God Cohen! This is amazing! I'm so proud of you!" She kissed him, totally forgetting that just ten minutes earlier she was about to call the police out of worry. Instead, she focused on the moment and that her Cohen was finally getting his dream job.

"So what job is it? When do you start? Do you have to drive to LA every day still?" Summer asked, crossing one leg over the other in a businesslike fashion.

"Well," Seth began nervously, "I'm going to be an assistant director for now, Clarke wants to see me tomorrow and give me my schedule and… he offered to have the studio lend us a home near work, free for us. But we'd have to move." Seth said the last bit quickly and cringed, hoping Summer wouldn't react the way he had anticipated.

But once again Summer surprised him. She didn't go on and on about how Jake just started school and they had just gotten settled. She hadn't fought with him over the fact that Newport was and always would be their home. Instead she stood up and hugged him; hard. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear and he held her close, inhaling her sweet scent. Today she must've been wearing Chanel perfume. It was Seth's favorite. He liked Chanel way better than that crap stuff she bought from Bloomingdales. Chanel was sexy.

"You're wearing Chanel." Seth murmured in her ear, still holding her tightly against his chest.

Not moving an inch Summer replied softly. "I wore it for you."

Sensing that she was tired, Seth picked Summer up effortlessly and carried her up to their bedroom. He tucked her into her side of the bed before kissing her forehead lightly. She'd been worrying about a lot of things lately, but from now on, Seth would make sure that everything would be okay.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

7 months Later

"Damn Cohen! This place is massive!" Summer dropped her one bag and spun around, surveying her brand new Beverly Hills mansion.

It was simply breathtaking. After several months of surveying Seth's work, the studio had offered Seth and Summer a 4.2 million, 5 bedroom, 4 bathroom Beverly Hills mansion. They told Seth that his work was magnificent and that he should be rewarded with a nice home. For the past few weeks he had been assisting director Dave Marshall on an Independent Film starring Matt Damon and Reese Whitherspoon. Seth hadn't been able to shut up for weeks since he started.

For the past 7 months they had been living in a small home, beautiful, but tiny for their family of 5, soon to be 6. And now, they were finally moving into their brand new renovated home. Seth was making quite the sum of money and spent it on the renovations.

The home was situated in a gorgeous little bay, close to the ritzy Whittier Drive on the less ritzy, but still marvelous, Alpine Drive. As Summer walked around the house she took in every lat detail; the white-marble floor in the entrance hallway, beautiful marble pillars marking the entry to the vast home. The house had come partially furnished, but Seth and Summer had decided to purchase their own furniture making the house a work of art. Art work was plastered across the walls in every room, splashes of colour were spread throughout the house. It definitely was a happy house, and Summer couldn't wait to set up their life here.

Rubbing her belly, Sumemr turned around to see her scrawny husband schlepping 5 enormous suitcases, followed by her 5 ½ year old son Jake who was rolling his own suitcase behind him. Next tottered 4 year old CJ, a pout on his face as he held the hand of his 1 ½ year old little brother. CJ had always been a tad jealous of Tyler who had assumed the role of the new baby ever since he was born.

"Mo_ther_," Cooper complained, letting go of Ty's hand and placing both of his own on his hips.

Summer sighed and looked at her brilliantly smart 4 year old. "What is it Cooper James?"

CJ winced at the name. "Ew, my name is CJ."

Seth laughed at how much his son was like his mother. He walked over to Summer, planted a kiss on her cheek, on added one on her 5 month pregnant belly. "So, what do you think baby? Is it what you expected?" He turned to wrap his arms around her, chin tucked over her shoulder, eyeing the view of Los Angeles outside their wall length window.

Summer nodded gently. It was everything she had ever wanted and more. It was hard to believe that just months earlier she was questioning her life. Now she couldn't image it differently at all. She had three gorgeous sons, a daughter on the way, a fabulous husband who was there for her at her beckon call, and now, a brand new million dollar home.

Separating from Summer Seth checked his watch and gave Summer one last kiss. "Sorry Sum, I've gotta bounce, I'll be home around 7 ish. Love you!" He headed to the door before Summer stopped him.

"Cohen," she asked, "Please never say bounce in that context again."

Seth flashed his million dollar smile before closing the big oak door behind him, leaving Summer alone with her sons. Anita, bless her soul, had agreed to move up to LA with them. But she must have been running a little late as she hadn't arrived at their new home yet.

At that moment the phone rang, and Summer walked into the massive kitchen where she picked it up, curious who would know their new phone number yet. "Hello?"

"Omigod Sum! How is it?" A familiar voice squealed at the other line.

Summer grinned, recognizing the voice. She picked up Tyler who was asking to go "up" and arched the phone between her ear and neck as she got him a bottle. "Hey Coop!"

"Kirsten called this morning to tell me that you guys moved in. Ryan, Zach and I were thinking of driving up. Kirsten and Sandy might come too. Do you have room in that mansion of yours?"

Summer laughed. "Of course we do, this place is fucking huge!" she spread her arms out even though Marissa couldn't actually see her gestures.

"Awesome." There was a crash in the background before Marissa answered again quickly. "Sorry Sum, Zach just tripped down the stairs. Oh shit, it's one of those killer high pitched screams. Gotta go, love you!"

The phone went dead as Summer giggled to herself. That was so Marissa and Ryan; hectic, crazy lives. She looked into her handsome baby's eyes and ran her fingers through his silky, wavy brown hair. God he looked exactly like Jake. It was almost scary. Cooper looked a lot like Seth, but acted a lot like herself. She looked down at her pregnant stomach and smiled, wondering what it would be like to have a daughter in the house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Marissa hung up the phone and ran to pick up her wailing baby. "Shh… its okay baby, mommy's here."

Zach continued to cry at the top of his lungs for several minutes before Zach pulled out of his mother's huge to look her in the eye. "Mommy, where's daddy?"

Marissa laughed at her son's randomness. Zach was 22 months and he was an exact replica of Ryan with a hint of her own features. He had sandy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. His cheeks were round and chubby and his grin reflected Marissa's. He was also quite tall for being 1 ½ and was often mistaken for being much older than he was.

"Daddy will be home soon. We're going to visit Aunty Summer and Uncle Seth's house tonight." Marissa said gently, stroking Zach's cheek with the pad of her thumb.

Zach nodded as Marissa put him down gently. "Be careful baby."

While she was pregnant with Zach the doctors had told Marissa that there were some complications with her baby. He was placed in stomach awkwardly so that instead of being vertical, he was horizontal. They told her that a caesarian would be needed to get Zach out safely, but even so there would be serious risks. When she finally gave birth, and Zach was healthy and normal, the doctors told her that it was truly a miracle. Ever since, Marissa had been quite overprotective over her son.

Ryan chose that moment to come home and was greeted by a warm welcome from Zach. He picked up his son and kissed Marissa deeply before Zach broken them up with an, "Ew, gross!"

Ryan and Marissa laughed, both thinking of Summer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Cohen, hurry your ass up! Coop and Chino and your parents are going to be here in like 10 minutes." Summer yelled into the bathroom where her frantic husband was showering.

He pocked his head out of the shower door and gave her 'the look' which in Seth terms clearly read, "Shut the fuck up."

Summer slammed the door and checked herself one more time in the mirror. "I'm fat," she said aloud to no one.

Anita, who was walking by with Tyler in tow pocked her head into the room. "Summer, you _so_ do not look fat. You're pregnant and glowing. Happy now?"

Summer smiled gratefully at Anita before examining her reflection once more. Ever since Anita had moved into help last year she and Summer had become good friends. She could always count on Anita to be honest with her. She was a great friend, but was definitely no Marissa.

The doorbell rang, tearing Summer away from the mirror. She knocked one last time on the bathroom door. "Your family is here Cohen, happy now?"

As she headed downstairs she was surprised to be followed by her husband, who, she had to admit, had thrown himself together quite nicely in a matter of seconds. "Anything you want to say?" Seth grinned cheekily.

Summer rolled her eyes, so not giving him any satisfaction. "Shove it Cohen."

As she opened the door Summer put on her best smile and greeted the company. "Coop!" Summer hadn't seen her best friend in almost 2 months and she missed her dreadfully.

Once the greetings were over the Cohen crew sat themselves down at Seth and Summer's brand new oak with lime finish dining table, large enough to fit many at. "So… Kirsten began. Tell me kids; I want to know what's going on with you! I haven't seen you in nearly 2 months now!

And so Seth and Summer laughed and shared their stories. It truly was a happy time, but unknown to the Cohens and Atwoods was that this may have been the last normal time in quite a while.

**AHH! I am so disturbed by this chapter. Like totally mortified. But I'm sorry, it was all I could get up. Please give me some tips, words or kindness and wisdom! Thanks! **

**xoxo**

**- Rachel**


	8. Baby

**Ok we skip ahead quite a bit now. I know I said things would get a bit iffy soon in the last chapter… and you will find out in this chapter. The kids get explained in here since it is several years' later, similar description as in _The Cohens_, but some people haven't read that story…**

**Disclaimer: FOX and Josh (p.s. OC TONIGHT!)**

**Notes to reviewers: thanks to carreymearound and princesssparkle09 for the birthday wishes! Adambrody10 and kurk for being loyal. And dogsbody for all of the reviews! Thanks to Jen also and Miv226. And another thanks to leentje. One more to emostarlet and Rach (haha like my name) Thanks guys, you're all the best! **

2 ½ years later

"Again mother?" a small boy with jet black curly hair and delicious brown eyes looked up at Summer annoyed.

Summer sighed in the hospital bed that she knew so well by now. Exhaling she held out a hand to her six, almost seven year old son and squeezed. "It's okay CJ, your going to be a big brother."

CJ frowned. "I'm _already_ a big brother. I don't want another baby in the family. Four is enough, why add another one?"

Summer didn't think that this was the time to explain that nine months ago, she and CJ's father had been having quite the wild night and skipped using a condom, something they should have learned from long ago, and now was lying here in this bed about to give birth to her fifth child. "Cooper James Cohen, I trust you to be good to this baby. I will not put up with the behaviour you had when Alexis was born one more time."

CJ mocked his mother and stuck his tongue out, leaving her room to find his eight year older brother Jake.

Sighing Summer stretched out in her familiar bed at the Beverly Hills hospital. God CJ was such a little brat. People said that he got it from her but Summer insisted that she couldn't see it. She closed her eyes before another brief knock was at the door, and her amazing husband walked in the room with a bouquet of roses. Summer couldn't help but smile. Seth could be so damn cute when he wanted too… and when he didn't want to.

"Hey there beautiful." Seth placed the roses in a vase on her bedside table and planted a light kiss on her forehead.

Summer gave her famous eye roll. "Please Cohen. I'm fat; my hair is a mess, make up running. Seriously, I'm hideous."

"In my opinion you've never looked more beautiful." Seth smiled sweetly before he received a light blow in the stomach from Summer.

"Cut the sappiness Cohen. I look like shit. Period."

Seth shrugged. "Fine, you look like shit."

Scowling, Summer crossed her arms. "Where are my children Cohen? I've already heard from Mr. Big Mouth, where is everyone else?"

"Well," he said, taking a bite of the chocolate donut he had bought from the cafeteria on the floor below. "Lexi and Tyler went to the little playroom thing, I don't know, some nurse is watching them. CJ went off to find Jake who was exploring or something."

Mouth open Summer give her husband another hit, harder this time. "You left our babies alone?"

Seth looked up from his donut confused. "What? They're like seven and eight. And since when did you become Mrs. Overprotective Mom?" he scoffed, getting back to the chocolaty deliciousness in front of him.

Summer looked at Seth for a moment before her lower lip began to tremble and she began to cry into Seth. He held her for a moment, rubbing her back. "Hey, no hey Sum, you know I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry baby, really."

Summer continued crying but shook herself out of his embrace. "What if it happens again Cohen? It just _can't_ happen again, I don't think I'll be able to bare it."

Seth just nodded. He was wondering when this would come up again. Over two years ago, when Alexis Brittney was born, there were some complications. She was born with her umbilical cord wrapped around her neck, cutting her blood supply short. She was pale and anemic when she was born and had to go under special surgery to plant more red blood cells in her bloodstream. The experiment was risky for anyone, especially a two day old newborn. Only 1 in 100 babies survived it, the rest didn't. Alexis miraculously survived. Yet she was still extremely weak and frail. It was a full three months before she could go home, and every month she needed to come back for checkups. It was frightening to have your baby in the hospital for so long, and not being able to see her. Summer would cry herself to sleep every night, praying that her child would grow stronger. Summer had willed herself never to have to go through that again. Seth remembered it well. It was no wonder she was worried now.

"Shh… Sum listen, last checkup they saw that the baby was fine okay? Don't worry, I promise it'll be alright."

Summer breathed deeply and immediately wiped her tears as she saw all four kids burst into the room, accompanied by Ryan. She would never let them see her cry. As far as they knew, their mother had never cried one day in her life. "Hey babies." She smiled, looking at her four gorgeous children… and Ryan. First her eyes stopped on Jake. He was a tall, good looking eight year old. He had heard from other mother's that _every_ girl had a crush on Jake Cohen. And it was no wonder. He had wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes. Freckles were plastered in occasional bunches along his cheeks, and had been fading slowly as he got older.

Next she looked at her quiet son with his big mouth. His curly hair was quite longer than usual; it would need a cut soon. He was an average height, very thin, and wore his favorite Spiderman t-shirt, action figure clutched in his hand.

Then there was Tyler. He was also gorgeous. He was only five years old, but something about him was unique. He had a similar look to Jake, yet something was a tad different, almost inhuman. His look was so extremely gorgeous that parents would stop Summer just to look at Ty.

Finally there was Alexis. With her growing dark hair, straight and shiny, Lexi looked exactly like Summer. She a tiny 2 ½ year old with the biggest eyes Summer had ever laid eyes on. She was truly their miracle baby and ever since she had come out of that hospital, Summer immediately had become overprotective of her daughter.

"How are you Sum?" Ryan asked smiling, placing a hand on Summer's shoulder.

Summer tilted her head back and forth as in a symbol of, "ok." Ryan had known the stress that the birth of Lexi had caused, so he prayed that this time everything would be alright.

Marissa burst in through the room, a screaming Zach holding her hand. "Sorry we're late Sum, Zach has been screaming ever since we passed by the vending machine and I said no." Marissa looked worn out. Here usually perfect hair was a mess, eyes looked red and tired. Summer knew that Zach had been a handful for her and Ryan. They'd made the mistake of spoiling him young and now, at age 5 he was winy, aggressive and controlling. Marissa often couldn't help but give into him.

Summer waved it away. "It's no problem Coop, I'm not even dilated 4 yet. I've had like 2 contractions since I got here a few hours ago."

"Wow, you're lucky, my labour was a bitch."

Often Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa spoke in front of their kids as they did with each other. By now Tyler, Zach, Jake and Cooper knew just about every swear in the dictionary, and it was only CJ who occasionally used them.

"I know, I am pretty lu-u-u-cky. Ow, I spoke too soon." Summer tightened her legs and stretched them out as Ryan and Marissa lead the 5 children out of her room. Summer moaned as Seth held her hand, ignoring the fact that she was probably crushing every single bone in his body.

Dr. Keddy came in to see a groaning Summer and did a quick check. "Six centimeters. Just a few more Mrs. Cohen."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been long and hard; painful and tough. Let's just save the time of using complex adjectives and simply say that the birth was a fucking bitch. But there was a plus side. Summer and Seth now had a brand new happy, healthy baby boy, no complications whatsoever. And now Summer couldn't be happier. Her worried were gone. She had a new baby. And he was so cute. Of course she said that about all her babies, but still.

Right now it was just her, Seth and the kids, no one speaking, simply watching the new baby boy sleep soundly. Finally, CJ spoke up, clearly annoyed that the room was so quiet. "Um, so does he like have a name?"

Summer looked at Seth who shrugged. "We were hoping that you guys could help us pick the name." Seth said, ruffling CJ's hair.

At this Jake, Cooper, Tyler and Lexi all perked up eagerly discussing names. "Okay Jake, you're the oldest so start us off. But there is only one rule… we _all_ need to agree."

Jake nodded and put a finger to his chin, thinking very carefully about his decision. "Alright I've got it," he announced, hands proudly on his hips. "How about JJ? You know like Jake Junior?"

Summer wrinkled her nose, Seth fought back laughter, Tyler looked confused, and Lexi bit her nail. "That sucks!" CJ announced. "That's worse than naming the kid after me and being CJJ. Dude, we already have one 'J' in the house, plus, we call you Jay all the time. That name sucks man."

Everyone laughed and Jake looked discouraged. "Okay then Mr. Know-It-All, what's your name?" Seth asked Cooper.

"Well… it should be a good strong name. I don't want no pussy—I mean wimp, sorry mom," he said, eyeing his mom's blazing eyes, "… for a brother. Yeah so, I was thinking maybe Austin, you know it's pretty manly." Cooper eyes his family hopefully but only received negative glares. "Aw forget it, what do you all know anyways." He stated more than asked, putting his famous pout on his gorgeous face.

Next was Lexi, as Tyler was still thinking. She was only 2 ½ years old yet quite sharp for her age. "I like Julian." She said shyly, twirling her light pink dress. Cooper gave a laughing cough as Summer glared at him.

"What? Everyone knows that Julian is her _boyfriend_." CJ mocked, poking Lexi in the stomach. "Aint that right Alexis?"

"CJ shut-_up_." Lexi whined, giving CJ a glare so much like Summer's that CJ actually obeyed.

Finally it was Tyler's turn; the shy, beautiful, gentle boy, the one who was always respectful and sweet, caring and kind. He scratched behind his head and put his chin in his hand. "Hmm… I think I like Christopher. You know like Christopher Robin?" he said in his cute little voice, eyeing his family quickly before dropping his head down.

Summer slowly nodded her head. "Christopher, Christopher, Chris." She said the name several times before looking down at the unnamed baby. "Hey there Chris." The baby opened his eyes for the first time which Summer saw as a sign. She grinned widely and brought Tyler up on the bed, lying beside her. "Good choice baby."

It seemed like so long ago that Jake was born; and Cooper; and Tyler; and even Alexis. Summer would have never known that after Jake they'd even have another child again. And now they had five. This would do. Five was plenty. The long day's events finally hit Summer as her eyes began to droop and Seth ushered the kids out of the room.

Tomorrow would be day one of the new life of seven.

**Okay it was just a hospital scene. More drama from Ryan and Marissa's family will come up, and we will see the hardships that they have had to endure while Seth and Summer have been thriving.**

**PLEASE review because feedback encourages and helps me.**

**Xoxo**

**Rachel**


	9. Only in the Movies

**Thanks for the feedback! I hope I get more reviews, not because of the number amount, just because they really brighten up my day. No joke. Lol.**

**So this chapter skips ahead about two months, nothing huge. Also, the Atwoods aren't in the story too much, some don't like them, some do, so I'll balance it. Zach's part in this chapter may not make sense now, but it will coming up. It is basically an intro to what he is becoming.**

**Disclaimer: Again? FOX owns it, Josh writes it. I make fanfics. Period.**

Two Months Later

Zach sat on the usual bench outside of the principal's office waiting for his mom to pick him up. He knew that she wouldn't be happy. This was the fifth time this month that he'd been sent to the office. But this time it really _wasn't_ his fault! Dylan had provoked him, so Zach beat him up. Really, it was Dylan's fault anyways, not his. It never was.

Marissa Cooper saw her five and a half year old son sitting on the bench, staring into space, not looking the lest bit upset about his mishap. She hurried over to him with a stern look on her face, crouching down in front of him as Principal Mackenzie of Harbour Elementary stepped outside of her office. "Mrs. Atwood." She nodded curtly to Marissa and looked strictly at Zach. "This is the fifth time this month young man. I will not have fighting in my school anymore."

Zach pretended not to listen, shoving the earphones that had been around his neck onto his ears.

"Didn't you hear me Zachary?" By now she looked absolutely horrified that a five year old child would behave in such a manner.

Marissa pulled the earphones down angrily from Zach's ears and he shot her an evil glare, making a dramatic scene to have to focus his attention to his principal. "_Yes_, Dean Mackenzie, it won't happen again." He said exasperatedly, letting out a breath of air, causing his sandy blonde hair to blow upwards. "Can we go now mom?" He complained, standing up to leave.

"We can go when Dean Mackenzie says we can." Marissa tried to be strict, but looking into her son's bright blue eyes, it was just so damn hard.

The dean nodded. "You may leave. But parents have been talking. They don't want a Chino boy's rebel son at this school. This is your last chance Zachary. I suggest that you change your ways." And with that she walked back into her office, closing the door behind herself and taking a swig of alcohol. Kids were tough.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dude, you _so_ grinded that rail man!" Jake said enthusiastically, throwing his arms up in the air in disbelief.

CJ grinned, picking up his skateboard as he and Jake walked through the front door to their house. They threw down their bags and ran to the kitchen. At seven and eight, the boys were always hungry.

Summer walked into the kitchen rolled her eyes. She had started buying triple the food than she normally had before this year. And it had nothing to do with Chris; her boys had appetites that were the size of gorillas. "You guys hungry?" She asked, a smile dancing in her brown eyes which had softened in her old age of 25. Or maybe it was just motherhood.

CJ, panting from the skateboarding and running, basically nonstop action, looked at his mother as if she were crazy. "God woman! We're famished!"

Summer rolled her eyes again. CJ was such a little her. Or a little Seth. She wasn't sure which one.

He and Jake sat the table, soon followed by a still quiet and still shy Tyler who was reading a comic book that he hadn't looked up from once since he sat down.

The telephone range and CJ picked it up. "_Hello?_" he asked in his phone voice which he liked to enhance to make himself sound older.

The receiving end of the phone obviously knew who it was because they asked to speak to his mom. Cooper shrugged and handed off the phone to his mother. "Father Cohen." He stated, getting back to the delicious pop tart in front of him.

Summer smiled as she picked up the phone. "Hey baby. What's going on?"

The voice on the other end was anxious and panicked. "Jesus Sum, i..it's my mom."

Summer's smile immediately fell and her heart began to race. "Wait, what? What's wrong Cohen, baby tell me what's wrong." She paused as she heard a bit of sobbing on the other line.

"She… she was on the 417 from Japan. She was visiting Aunt Hailey. The plane… it crashed on some random island. No survivors have been found." Seth started to cry again as Summer was rendered speechless. What? Things like that didn't happen in real life. It was something that would happen in a story book or on a movie. Seth's mom couldn't be dead or possibly stranded in the middle of nowhere. There was no way. But she needed to regain her speech because Seth needed her right now. She tiptoed out of the kitchen so not to worry the kids.

"Cohen, listen to me, your mom is probably okay, I promise you Cohen, Kirsten Cohen's time isn't up yet. She still has so much to offer to this world." Summer could almost feel the silent nod that she knew Seth was giving her on the other line right then. She wanted to be with him, to hug him and comfort him. "Baby can you tell me where you are?"

It took Seth a moment to reply, he was most likely fighting back tears. Summer heard his swallow before he choked out a few words. "Driving to Newport. On my way home."

And that was all that Summer needed to hear before racing upstairs, packing six bags plus one for Seth, notifying the ever so loyal Anita, and getting the kids together. It was back to Newport Beach.

**This was indeed incredibly short, but I felt like getting a chapter up tonight. I'll update when I can but holidays that I celebrate are coming up soon and my family is in town. But I'll do my best.**

**To jann neumann ()- I hope you realize that my feelings were very hurt by what you said. I am in fact Jewish, very traditional. I am very sorry that I named a child after someone who wasn't deceased, but I just liked the name, I hope you know. Many of these names were simply because I liked them, okay? I'm sorry if every fact isn't perfect for you, but if it isn't please don't bother reading. I know what I'm doing, and although _constructive criticism is accepted_, you implied that I would never understand being Jewish unless I was. News for you, I am. So please, I hate posting stuff like this. This isn't a political site, it is for posting stories. So I apologize to other if they read this. That was just a blow to my feelings.**


	10. Why me?

**The reviews were WICKED! Thanks to all!**

**Disclaimer: Only belongs to Josh Schwartz and FOX**

Kirsten awoke to the feeling of a soft, gritty substance beneath her, and the feeling of the warm ocean sun on her face. She blinked a few times before she found the strength to open her eyes. If her mouth had been working properly she'd have screamed. There, in front of her were at least fifty people. Several lying in the sand like she was, others walking around inspecting each other. A massive shell like structure, which looked very familiar, lay scattered around the beach in large chunks.

Oh God.

She tried hard to remember what had happened. She got on the plane from Japan and was on her way home. She couldn't recall anything to do with a plane crash.

Shit.

Then in hit her. The flashing lights, oxygen masks, the feeling of falling, plummeting to ground. It was all coming back to her now. Kirsten squeezed her eyes, willing herself to wake up from this nightmare. But it was no dream. It was reality.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Seth grabbed Summer in a tight hug when she arrived in the familiar Cohen home. So many memories lay in that house. Seth and Summer had shared their first kiss by the pool, shared Summer's first ever Passover, countless moments in his room just talking. It was also where Jake and CJ were conceived. So many memories that Kirsten wasn't the only reason why Summer was tearing up. But right now Seth needed her. So she pulled herself together and looked him straight in the eye. "Your mother is alive, Cohen. I can feel it."

Seth smiled sadly and gave a faint nod. "Where are the kids?" he whispered, not willing to let Summer here the sadness in his empty voice.

"Anita's watching them. Plus, I got my dad to go over and help." After Seth and Summer's wedding Neil Roberts had made it his most important duty to help out Seth and Summer as much as he could with his grandchildren. It seemed as though he was trying to do anything and everything possible to apologize for the way he initially reacted when Summer first told him that she was pregnant.

"Good," Seth said, lacking any emotion in his voice, although Summer could tell that he was in immense pain. Who was she kidding? Kirsten was dead. It was plausible that after a thirty-five thousand foot drop that there would be any survivors. But Seth didn't need to hear that right now. What he needed was hope.

"Any news on… on your mom?" Summer asked, tears forming in her eyes as she watched Seth's face turn from blank to depression.

He shook his head, tears running down his cheeks in the process.

Summer held him close in her arms. "Shh, baby I'm here for you. Always." She felt him cling to her, as he always had when he felt hopeless, or lost. His mother was _Kirsten Cohen_. And now she was gone. It just made no sense that such a wonderful woman would die while so many thousands of evil lived in the world. Life was confusing.

After what seemed like hours, Seth finally let go, his face streaked in tears, eyes puffy red, fresh from crying. "Can we get the kids?" He asked in such a small voice that he reminded Summer so much of Tyler that it scared her.

She wiped the tears from his face and kissed his forehead, standing on her tiptoes. "Of course baby, I go and call my dad." She gave his hand a tight squeeze before walking to the kitchen, picking up the phone.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Seth let go of Summer's hand and walked upstairs. He contemplated going into his old room and crying some more, but what good was that to anyone? Summer had seen enough of his tears and he sure as hell wouldn't let his dad see them. So he quietly walked into his parent's room, shocked that everything seemed to be in place. It looked like Kirsten had just been in there, tidying up. If there was one thing that Seth didn't understand, it was why she couldn't cook, couldn't garden, couldn't clean the house, yet she had some fixation for cleaning up her _own_ room. She wouldn't even let Rosa near it. The sheets were delicately placed, puffy pillows in their places. The bathroom floor was always gleaming and smelt of fresh berries. It had always been Seth's favorite room in the house. He remembered the times he would spend in her room, inhaling the sweet scent, feeling so calm, which was odd considering that the ocean was right outside, and he could've just lay by the pool.

_Flashback_

_A young Seth Cohen tiptoed into his parent's room at 11:30 pm, not wishing to disturb them. His mommy and daddy were quite the early birds. He was having trouble sleeping, and for some reason, his parent's room was so much more peaceful, and calmer than his. He always felt at ease in that room. Maybe it had to do with the velvety carpet, or maybe the scent of freshness that was always present. _

_Seth curled himself on the floor in a ball, clutching in Spiderman doll in his arm, thumb in his mouth. He knew that he was being a baby. He was five years old for goodness sake! Today had been his birthday. No one had remembered. No one except his mommy. She had kissed him and showered him in gifts. His daddy wasn't home. He was busy at court. But otherwise, no one remembered. The kids at school didn't remember, his cousin Tommy didn't remember, even Summer Roberts, his best friend at the time hadn't remembered. She was too busy with her new cool friends._

_So to hell with it. He was five years old and things would be different from now on. "Happy birthday to me," he sang quietly, not knowing that Kirsten could hear him the entire time._

Tears filled his eyes again. He curled up into his famous ball on the carpet, just as he had done almost 20 years before, and let himself inhale the sweet scent and drift off to sleep. Maybe things would get better when he woke up.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey there Missus. You all right?" a scruffy looking man with poor English approached Kirsten and he saw her attempts of movement.

Kirsten squinted and tried to nod, but found that her neck was in great pain. Instead she tried her voice again. "Where am I?" she croaked, not sure if the man could understand a word she had said.

"Jesus," the man sucked in, "You're parched. I've only got this one water bottle, so have a bit. We don't know how long we's gonna be out here for."

Once Kirsten was refreshed she found that her limbs had an easier time moving. With help from the scruffy man she was able to sit up. "Where are we?" She asked again.

The man rubbed his beard. "Somewhere around the Pacific I'm guessin'; could be as close at California or as far as Australia. I've got no idea which way we flew. You can see a lil' of the shoreline if you squint real hard. Some boys down yonder are trying to get up some sort of signal. It's proving hard though because there ain't many dry sticks 'round here to start up a fire with. I had a lighter on me but lost it in the crash. I think some of them boys are searching for it right now."

Kirsten nodded slowly, trying to take in all of the information. How the hell was this happening to her? How, and more importantly _why_? Shit, her family must be worried sick. She searched her pockets for her cell phone but found nothing.

The scruffy man noticed this and showed her a display of beat up cell phones. "One of these yours?"

She looked over the selection and finally found hers. It was slightly cracked, but nothing terrible, thankfully she had stored it in the safety of her suitcase. She wasn't even going to ask how he found it. Opening the cell phone, Kirsten pressed the on button, praying with all her heart that it would turn on.

"I wouldn't have my hopes up Missus. No one here has gotten connection yet. Well, most of us ain't from America, so who knows? Nobody even knows where the hell we are."

But Kirsten was determined. Breathing a sigh of relief she saw that he phone had turned on. Now if only she had connection.

And holy fuck she did. There on the screen read Telus Mobility. She was normally on Rogers but there were times, when she drove to LA that her phone would change to Telus. Tears formed in her eyes as she dialed the familiar number home and pressed send.

The man looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "Watcha doin'?"

She gave him a weak smile. "I'm getting us home."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Short, I know. But I have the holidays tonight and wanted to get this up. I know it sounds like 'yeah right, she'd actually have _her_ cell working?' But I tried to make it have as much logical sense as possible. I hope that you enjoyed it!**

**PLEASE drop by a review. They make my day and help me transform my story into a great one **

**Xoxo**

**- Rachel**


	11. Lost and Found

**The reviews were wicked! Thanks to everyone! I love ya'll!**

**BTW… hmm Telus only in Canada? Could be! I've got no idea! Haha, I'm a Canadian! Excusé moi!**

**Disclaimer: FOX and Josh own it**

She was thirsty and hot. No one was answering at home. Their cells were off. She didn't understand! Did they automatically presume that she was dead? What was going on? Did her family have no hope whatsoever?

"Here Missus, have summore water." The scruffy man, whose name turned out to be Miles handed Kirsten a quarter full bottle of Evian.

Kirsten shook her head politely. "Thanks, but that's your water. It's not fair for you to share it with me."

"Nonsense, sounds like you need it more than me by the sound of that raspy voice o' yours," he insisted, swishing the bottle around in front of her.

Finally Kirsten gave in. She had to admit, the water tasted pretty damn good right now. But she was very careful not to drink too much. Who knew how long they'd be out here?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I don't get it, what's going on mom? Dad?" Jake asked, tugging on his mother's sleeve as he grew impatient.

Summer took a deep breath. Jake was just anxious as everyone else. There was no need to worry anyone; especially through one or her infamous rage blackouts. "Jake, let me talk to you and CJ in the kitchen, okay?"

Jake and CJ eyed their mother carefully and Cooper pointed to Tyler. "What about him? Can't he know?"

Summer shook her head, knowing that the news would totally freak out her precious boy. He was very sensitive when it came to matters such as this one.

Once the boys had followed Summer into the kitchen, she knelt down on one knee facing both boys who looked at each other in worry. This was usually their mother's method for punishing them. "Boys," she began.

"No! Wait mom, okay it wasn't Jake's fault; _I_ was skateboarding in the house. The whole vase thing was my fault. Please, I'm really sorry, also about the lamp. Please don't get mad!" CJ blurted out, interrupting his mother with a famous Seth Cohen ramble.

The situation would have been quite funny if in fact the Kirsten issue wasn't going on. She stifled back a smile. "What about the vase Cooper James?"

Cooper's eyes widened. "Um… right, no I was kidding," he mumbled, trailing off as he tried to weakly cover up his outburst.

Summer rolled her eyes at him. "As I was saying, this is very serious boys. Your Grandma Kirsten, well, she might have passed on."

There was a moment of silence before CJ spoke up. "Why?" he whispered, fighting back his 'girly' tears (as he called them). "What do you mean might've?"

Summer took her boy's hands, squeezing them tightly. "She was flying home from Japan this morning; the plane crashed and hasn't been located yet. We don't know of any survivors." She said this all quietly, as if she believed that not saying it loudly would mean that it wasn't true.

Jake's eyes welled up with tears. He had loved his grandma, he really did! She would bring them cookies and presents, take them to the beach to surf. She was a young, cool grandma (at the age of 48 of course) and he couldn't believe that she was actually gone.

CJ's tears stopped as he looked at his mother in disgust. "She's alive." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Summer just looked pityingly at her son. He wasn't ready to accept it. "It's okay honey, everything will be okay." She went to take him into a hug but CJ pushed her away.

"Your insane mother, she's alive. You have no proof to back that she's dead." And with that the seven year old took up and up the stairs, most likely into his father's old room.

Summer sighed and looked back at Jake. "Are you okay baby?"

He nodded and she smoothed out his hair. "Good, will you get Tyler? I'm not sure how much he'll understand, but we can try." Summer asked, giving a sad smile over to Jake.

"Sure mommy. And don't worry about CJ, he just has to get used to this. I can go and talk to him if you like?"

Summer smiled and kissed Jake on the cheek. He was such a good kid. She and Seth had never had troubles with him. "Thanks Jay."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey man, what's the matter?" Seth sat down on his old bed next to his son who had his famous angry expression on his face, arms crossed. He seemed like he wanted to be distanced from anyone who would come near him.

CJ gave an extremely fake, sarcastic smile that only Seth Cohen's son could give. "I'm just dandy father! And how are you? Making the guest list for grandma's ceremony?"

God, he was such a little smartass. Seth's eyes darkened and he willed himself not to cry in front of his young son. "Cooper James, you take that back right now. You have no right to speak that way to me."

CJ rolled his dark brown eyes and looked into his father's identical ones. He didn't understand why everyone was giving up so quickly. They had just found out like today! How did they no that no one turned up? Hell his grandma could be trying to call right now but she might have been in some random, distant place where her phone wouldn't work. People could be so blind sometimes.

It was silent for a few minutes before Seth spoke again, this time in a whisper. "I think she's alive too Ceej." And he really did. His mother couldn't be dead! It just wasn't possible. And in some ungodly force he felt in his heart that his mother was alive. In his opinion G-d didn't take people away from the Earth until they had fulfilled their purpose with everything they could. Kirsten was finished yet. She had so much left to do in the world to make it a better place, and for her to be dead made absolutely no sense.

CJ looked at his father and smiled. "So let's find her."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun began to set and Kirsten couldn't help feeling chilly. There was a definite nip in the air, clouds were piling up. Things did not look so good for the thirteen people who had managed to survive the crash. She edged closer to the fire that a young boy, couldn't have been older than her Seth, had made, rubbing her hands together to keep warm.

So far no one had answered back at home. Her battery had just one bar left and was starting to get worried. What was wrong with them? Why weren't they picking up? Then she got a brilliant idea. Why the fuck hadn't she done this before? Why didn't she just call 911? Damn she could be a real idiot at times. She chuckled to herself and dialed. Now they were finally getting out of there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kids!" Sandy yelled, bounding out of his study with a huge smile on his face.

Everyone rushed into the kitchen where Sandy was gleefully rubbing his hands together. He had a wide grin in his face, almost as if he'd won the lottery.

"Yeah dad, what is it?" Seth asked, praying to G-d for good news.

"Well," Sandy began, his smile getting wider by the second, "Apparently Kirsten got reception on her cell phone and called the police! They've tracked the survivors down! She should be here within a couple hours."

Everyone cheered and hugged. Seth let tears fall down and Summer gave him a huge hug. "I'm sorry for not believing you and CJ," she whispered into his neck, her own tears beginning to fall.

"It's okay," he whispered back, "She's coming home soon."

**Hmm… not at all pleased with that. Do you guys want more fluff or more drama? I personally enjoy the fluff, passing through the ages. Maybe we'll skip ahead a bit next. Tell me what you want and I'll do my best to accommodate. I wish I liked this chapter better.**

**- Rachel**


	12. Home

**Reviews were great as always. I got some great suggestions as well. I have decided to lay off of the drama for _now_, but who knows when it'll appear again. This is to balance out the mixed reviews I received on fluff vs. angst. **

**Thanks you guys!**

**This chapter skips ahead quite a bit into the future.**

**Disclaimer: not mine (belongs to Josh Schwartz and Fox)**

3 years later

"Mom! I need Anita to pick me up later after school; I need to stay after for soccer practice!"

"Moth_er_, these boxes are driving me _crazy!_ Can we just move already?"

"Mommy, I need my shoe lace tied."

"Look mommy, I'm superman!"

Summer Cohen shut walked into her bedroom and locked the door, passing out onto her bed. God, those kids were driving her nuts. Every time she turned around there would be another one! It seemed as though her family was multiplying by the minute. She looked down at her 5 month pregnant belly which looked as though she was ready to pop any moment. Yes, twins were exactly what she needed right now. Two more little Cohens were to be added to their household. Well, that was actually not entirely true. They were moving tomorrow, and thank God. The house had been fine when it was her and Seth… and Jake, and Cooper, and Tyler. Then things got a little crazier when Alexis was born, and even more so with Chris. But it was fine because Jake and CJ just shared a room. But then Olivia came along. And _then_ things got hectic. Who would have known that Summer Roberts-turned-Cohen would have six children by the time she was 28?

There was a loud knock at the door as Summer was forced to bring herself up and open the door. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her eight year old son Tyler standing there. Tyler was a breeze. He was _definitely_ her favorite- behavioural wise of _course_- of all her children. "Hey little man what's up?" Summer smiled as Tyler walked into the room slowly nodding his head.

"I have something to ask you mommy." He said in his darling little voice that made you want to pinch his cheeks right there. But Summer restrained from doing so. Last time she did that it freaked him out a little.

Instead she nodded and motioned for him to sit down on the bed next to her.

"Okay, well, I know it kind of might be too late but… I don't wanna move." He looked down at the last bit, clearly not wanting to upset his already stressed pregnant mother.

Summer looked and him and brushed some wavy hair out of his eyes. He was so adorable with his mini shag going on, light, hazel-brown eyes and winning little smile. Damn he was cute. As were all her other children of course, but still, Ty had this unique thing going on. "I'm sorry baby, we have to. As of tomorrow we won't own this house anymore." Her expression saddened as she was the disappointed look on his face. "I'm sorry hon, but we can always come back and visit right? Daddy still works here!"

Tyler gave a fake half smile and nodded. "Thanks anyways. I'll get to school now." He walked out, practically expressionless as he picked up his skateboard from the ground, carrying it under this arm.

Summer let out a sigh. The kids would get to school on their own today. Jake, CJ and Tyler, all attending Valley Elementary would board to school, it being just 5 minutes away. Lexi was still young, being six years old, so she and her four year old brother Chris would be driven by Anita- bless her for staying all these years. And Summer would be home packing up with two year old Olivia by her side.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello my beautiful Summer! And how are you today m'dear?" An overenthusiastic Seth Cohen asked, picking up his quite heavy pregnant wife.

"Cohen!" she squealed kicking her feet in the air, "Put me down!"

Seth finally put her down with an, "Umph. Damn woman, you are _heavy_!"

Summer, who was flattening her skirt turned around, her whipping in Seth's face. "Are you calling me fat?"

"No honey, you're just pregnant." And with that Seth kissed the top of her head and picked up a box to load into the moving truck that had just arrived.

"I guess I'll make sure the kids are packed!" Summer yelled after him as he was halfway through the door.

Seth turned halfway around and winked at her before heading out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Home sweet home!" Seth smiled, unloading his kids from the car as they ran up to the door of the massive mansion.

Summer stepped out of the car holding Olivia's hand who was currently tugging on her own to join her siblings. "Mo_mmy_ puleeze let me go where Lexi is! Pleaaaase!"

Summer sighed and let her daughter go. Her kids were _way _too good at whining. She brushed back a stand of hair that had fallen onto her face and finally saw her new home. And wow, it was gorgeous. The house from the outside looked like one of those estates that you read about and saw pictures of in _Us Weekly_ magazine. Creamy white stucco lined the outside; the roof was covered in auburn Spanish tiles, a black gate kept the home private. A statue of a young girl stood in a fountain of water, surrounded by the pooling waterfalls around her.

And that was just the front.

As Summer walked around the rest of her home she actually had to do a double take on almost everything she saw. It was huge by Newport's standards, even by Summer's standards, hell, Julie _Cooper_ would have been blown away.

The mansion was fully equipped with nine bedrooms, eleven bathrooms, and a movie theatre. Each bedroom had been hand painted with murals for each child. Jake's room was filled with sports, CJ's with skateboarders. Alexis had a princess's shrine, and Tyler's room was simple a roomy. Chris had surfers plastered all over his walls, making his room an indoor ocean. Olivia's room well… it was a dark purple. Olivia was quite the odd ball at age two. He interests seemed to involve complaining about nothing. Finally the unborn twins' nursery was actually two rooms connected by a door with their own private bathrooms. Since Seth and Summer had chosen to be surprised with the sex of their babies they leaved the walls painted in soft, neutral colours with animals, a horses painted along the walls. Seth and Summer's master bedroom truly was fit for the queen and the other two rooms were left unpainted… just in case.

The backyard had the full view of the Pacific Ocean, waves rolling and lapping on their own private beach. There was a private dock with a boathouse, filled with surfer equipment that Chris wouldn't shut up about. Their pool was a work of art itself. Mosaics were carves as the pool's lining, waterfalls and bridges making it a complicated maze. There was an adjoining hot tub once you ducked under a waterfall and a built in barbeque and bar _in_ the pool.

When your husband was a famous Hollywood director, you could _really_ have it all.

"Mommy this is _huge_!" Chris yelled, running downstairs from his bedroom. "I mean God, I'm scared that I'm gonna get lost or something."

Summer laughed as she watched six children scurry around the mansion and was met by Seth at her side. "So?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her and squeezing her up to his side.

She looked up and kissed him on the nose. "I think it's just perfect."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

4 months later

"Wow mommy, they're real cute." Chris, CJ, Jake, Tyler, Lexi and Olivia surrounded Summer's hospital bed, Seth kneeling down by her side.

Summer smiled and nodded, looking down at her brand new twins. They had named them Justin and Elle. Seth had chosen the name Justin for its meaning in Hebrew, to be true and just to others. Summer had chosen Elle because it was pretty. She couldn't believe that she and Seth now had eight gorgeous children… and they were only 29 years old. If eleven years ago someone would have told her that over the next few years she'd be a mom, she would have laughed in their face. And now here she was.

"Mom," came CJ's smart-alecky voice, "What is wrong with them?"

Summer's eyes widened and looked down at her sleeping babies. Ten fingers each, ten toes, two eyes, one nose. Everything seemed to be fine. "What do you mean CJ, what's wrong with them?"

CJ sighed. "What I _mean_ is why do they have blonde hair? None of us do."

Summer looked down and frowned a little, then back up at Seth. "I swear Seth; you're the only one I've slept with."

Seth looked at his babies and scratched the back of his neck. That was odd. Two blonde haired babies when the rest were all brunettes. "Oh… I don't know! Maybe it's because they were just born?"

Everyone looked around and each other and laughed. "I know!" shouted Lexi. "They're Ryan and Marissa's real kids!"

CJ looked at her as if she was stupid. "You're an idiot Lex. Mom _just_ gave birth to them. Duh! They were inside _her_!"

Hmm…

"I know! I know! Mommy had sex with Ryan!" Chris shouted, jumping up and down.

Summer's mouth hung open as she looked at her almost five year old. "Where did you learn that word Christopher?"

Chris shrugged and Summer's eyes narrowed as she looked over at CJ. "Cooper James, what do you have to say?"

CJ opened his mouth to speak but Seth held up a hand. "I don't want to hear it buddy. Just keep your mouth shut for once."

Cooper rolled his eyes and motioned for Jake and Tyler to leave the room with him. They had their usual hangout spots in the hospital by now.

"_I_ love you mommy," Olivia said proudly, putting her hands on her hips.

Summer smiled and Seth kissed her on the cheek. "I love you Summer."

Turning, Summer kissed him back on the lips lightly. "Happy 10th Anniversary Cohen."

**Eight kids! Wow! Lol. I hope that you liked it! The reviews have been the best! Thanks to everyone! **

**As you can see this was quite fluffy… sorry to drama lovers! But the whole Kirsten thing made me realize that this was supposed to be a fun, fluffy story! So that it shall be! It will be the interactions among the children as they grow older. And I can't wait for our _newest_ addition to enter the scene.**


	13. The Birds and the Bees

**Wow! Lots of reviews on that chapter! Thanks!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I have exams from Monday through Thursday… so I won't be able to update as much. And I know what you're thinking… October exams? What the hell? Lol, it's okay, I'm wondering the EXACT same thing.**

**Disclaimer: all belongs to Josh and FOX**

2 ½ years later

"… and _then_ Chicken Licken said, "The sky is falling, the sky is falling! So…"

"What's Chicken Licken?" Elle asked her mother who was lying down beside her in bed.

"Chicken Licken is the main character of the story. He's running around telling the world that the sky is falling." Summer explained, smoothing her daughter's silky blonde ringlets.

Elle nodded in understanding as he mother continued the story. "So… Chicken Licken then saw…"

"Mommy, I can count to a hundred," Elle said proudly, interrupting her mother yet again. "Listen; one, two, three, four, five," she started counting off of her fingers and Summer rolled her eyes. Elle was _so_ ADD. Sometimes it scared Summer of how much she was like Seth. Then again, she looked nothing like him; or her for that matter.

Getting off the bed, Summer took Elle's pink duvet and tucked her into it. "Okay sweetie, I think it's time for bed."

"But you didn't finish my story yet!" Elle complained, her bottom lip protruding.

Summer shook her head. "Uh, uh, not gonna work baby. Night, night." And with that Summer kissed her daughter's forehead and walked over to the door, shutting the light.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ugh, hey Cohen," Summer groaned, climbing into bed while Seth pulled her closer to him.

"Mmm," he said, breathing in the scent of her hair, "You smell good."

Summer giggled and as he began placing light kisses along her neck. And soon her giggles turned into moans as he started to suck on the area under her right earlobe, nipping it and running his tongue around it, teasing her gently just enough to get her adequately turned on.

"Mmm, Cohen." Summer sighed as Seth moved his hands under his shirt, cupping the braless breasts underneath.

Things were beginning to get pretty hot and heavy. Summer slipped off her pants, leaving her in a lacy thong, bringing her hand down under the elastic of Seth's boxers, touching him and stroking him, driving him nuts.

Of course right _then_ CJ had chosen to come in. "Mom where are—" He stopped, eyes wide, mouth slightly open before he screamed and ran away.

Summer looked down at Seth, not bothering to chase after her almost eleven year old son, and burst out laughing. After he got over the initial shock Seth joined her. It really wasn't very funny at all, probably more disturbing than anything else, but to Seth and Summer, nothing seemed more hilarious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mornin' Tyler, Jake, Chris, Cooper James." Summer bustled down the stairs and into the kitchen where her four eldest boys were sitting, bowls of cereal in front of them. Summer bit back a laugh as CJ dipped his head when she called his name. He didn't even complain about her calling him by his full name, which he usually despised.

"Hey mom, guess what?" Chris asked his mother between mouthfuls.

Summer turned around and spread her hands out like a magician. "What?"

Chris looked disgusted. "Never again mom."

Summer just rolled her eyes. Sometimes she was amazed at how much her boys reminded her of Seth… and a little bit of her. Aside from CJ, Chris was bar far the most like Seth. Aside from his shag of wavy hair and undying love for surfing, he was a replica of Seth in every single way. "I'm _sorry_ Christopher," she said crossing her arms, accenting the sorry and putting on her listening face. "Please continue."

After he made sure to make a big deal of sighing dramatically he continued. "As I was saying," he paused for effect before speaking again, "Our very own Jake Sandy Cohen has a _girlfriend_." Chris smiled cheekily at his brother who shot him a glare. He was clearly forbidden to say anything but had decided to tell the whole table instead.

Tyler, who had been busy reading his comic book, looked up. "Dude! Really? When did this happen?"

Jake seemed to be more comfortable now that people were starting to show and interest and gave a shrug, his bottom lip protruding from his top.

CJ was still staring intently at his food but you could see the smile etching onto his mouth. A grin was itching to form as the corners of his mouth began to twitch. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Jake and Michelle French kissed!" His cheeky smile faded, however, as his twelve year old brother glared at him.

Summer's eyes widened and Seth came down the stairs, Justin and Elle in either of his arms, a cracker hanging out of his mouth. He put the twins down on the floor and gave Summer a peck, smirking as CJ once again put down his head. "We've got to talk to him soon," Summer said, smoothing out the wrinkles in his new work shirt.

"I know, I'll do it soon." Summer smiled and gave Seth another kiss on the cheek.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That evening Seth sat CJ down on his bed and began pacing the room, this finger held thoughtfully at his chin. CJ rolled his eyes as his dad walked back and forth. "Dad, get on with it. Ty, Chris and I are having a PS2 tournament. It's playoffs."

Seth smiled sarcastically, remembering his and Ryan's days of playstation… not that that had actually stopped playing mind you. "Okay Coop…" Seth stopped and scrunched up his nose, immediately thinking of Marissa Cooper. "CJ," he paused again thinking very hard about how to explain to his ten year old why he and his mother were almost completely naked and were rolling on top of each other the night before. "Last night, when you… walked in on us umm, _doing_ stuff, umm," he swallowed as CJ looked at him with a bored face, "we were umm—"

"Dad," CJ cut off his father and placed a hand to cover his rambling mouth, "You and mom were having sex. I get it. I _am_ almost eleven. You would be surprised at how much you learn in the fifth grade."

Seth, who had been focusing intently on his second finger nail, looked up at his son's confession, a relieved expression on his face. "So, so you don't need to hear this?"

CJ rolled his eyes. "Thank God. This was getting a little disgusting." He stopped for a moment and Seth just stared at him. "Yeah, I'm gonna go." And with that CJ hopped off of his bed and ran downstairs, obviously eager to finish is playstation game.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night Seth lay in bed with a pen in his right hand, writing on the pad of paper in front of him. He lay down the pen and sighed as their five month old baby, Madison, began her nightly scream session. It was around 1:00 am and Summer was fast asleep, as was the rest of the house. Frankly, Seth wanted to keep it that way. His script would have to wait for the time being. With extreme effort he dragged himself to his daughter's room and picked up his beautiful, but extremely loud baby. After he shushed her to a cooing stage he looked into her beautiful eyes that replicated those of Summer's. He could get lost in these eyes. They were big and gorgeous, always alert, and always aware. Often, Seth was almost positive that Madison knew exactly what he was saying. Other times, he just wanted to shut her up.

He gave her a kiss on the nose and she drifted to sleep in his arms, and placed her gently back in her pink unicorn crib. "Night, night baby." And with that Seth turned off the light and swore that he heard a, "Night, night daddy" in return.

**Sorry this took so long to get out. I don't feel good at all about this chapter but I think that things will get better as special little Madison grows up!  
Coming up: we meet Ryan and Marissa's new baby**

**Xoxo**

**- Rachel**


End file.
